No Point To Valentine's Day
by SereneBtterflySereneHmmingbird
Summary: He didn't see the point to the day;He never had one before.She didn't like the fact of the day;She had one but he cheated.He's getting the gifts.She's just working.They meet on the day they hate out of all 365 days of the year. No Point To Valentine's Day


Valentine's Day.

It was the day that people told the ones they love just how much they love them.

But there's no point to it.

Why do you choose one day out of 365 to tell someone you love them.

No point to Valentine's Day.

It's just an excuse for Hallmark to make more money, for people to make up for forgotten birthdays and anniversaries.

If you forget Valentine's Day, say Hello to the cold shoulder.

No point to the day.

Well, that's what 22 year old Troy Bolton thought. He always hated the damn holiday. Just didn't see the point of it. To tell the truth, he's never had Valentine before; making it one of the reasons he hated it. One of the other reasons; his brother from another mother; best friend from the age of three, Chad Danforth.

For the past three years he's been getting the gifts for Cad's girlfriends. Except for the previous year, when Chad's girlfriend broke up with him on the day of Valentine's. That would be the reason why he's running around in Albuquerque Mills with a giant heart and envelope. He was about to sprint out of the mall before his back jean pocket buzzed. Troy inwardly groaned and stopped in his tracks to retrieve his phone.

_Troy, my man I need u 2 get 1 of those big giant cookies 4rm that 1 place next 2 the skate shop. Remember it's the store with the chick with the sexy ass. Thx I owe u_

"Damn you, Chad." Troy made his way to the store the store that Chad described. He walked to counter to be greeted by a sixteen year old clerk. "Happy Valentine's Day! Can I offer you our special Valentine's Day Cookies?" Troy opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a voice behind the counter. "Happy Singles Awareness Day!" Troy grinned softly, at one point he chanted that on this day. "Eric, you shift's over. You can go home." 21 year old Gabriella Montez said as she tied her apron around her small waist. "Cool, see you," Eric exclaimed as he removed his apron. "Hey, why don't you like Valentine's Day?" He asked. "It's overrated. Telling someone you love 'em on one specific day? Pretty stupid." She exclaimed. "Well, Happy Valentine's Day. Later"

"Happy Singles Awareness Day." she replied after him. "Ok, how may I help you?" She asked politely before getting lost in the blue eyes of her customer. "Uh, I...wanted to, uh, get a Valentine cookie." He too got lost in her brown eyes. Gabriella shook her head after a moment to get back to the real world. "What size what you like?" She asked while slipping on her gloves. "The biggest one you have," She pulled out the biggest cookie wrapped in plastic with Happy Valentine's Day written in icing. "Would you like a name written on it?" She asked as she placed the cookie gently on the counter. "Uh, yes please. If you could put Tina on it." Gabriella nodded as she started to put the name on the cookie. She noticed the big card that he was holding. "This for you girlfriend?"

"No, actually his name is Chad."

"Oh," Gabriella said in disappointment thinking Chad was something more than a friend. Troy picked up on the tone of her voice, knowing that she was thinking something else. "I'm not gay, if that's what you were thinking. It's just...I'm getting his girlfriend's gift. He forgot it was Valentine's Day, so he sent me to get the gifts." Gabriella smiled, relieved. "That's nice of you." He smiled softly. "Thanks. So, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" he always heard of girls taking Valentine's Day off, so they can spend it with their boyfriends. "I don't have a boyfriend." she answered simply as she wrapped the cookie up. "Total is 17.54"

"17.54 for a cookie?" he questioned as he handed her twenty. "Well, you did get the biggest one." Gabriella exclaimed as she handed him his change. "Well, I'm never seeing the money I spent today ever again, am I."

"You spent your money on your friend's girlfriend? It seems like you like her." Troy cringed. He, in fact hated Tina. She was so...bitchy. Always complaining. My feet hurt, it's to hot in here, I'm hungry, I'm bored. This was what he went through every other day. Practically every night was the same. Chad, you didn't go hard enough that's why I didn't come. Your bed keeps squeaking. I hate that position. It tastes nasty that's why I won't give you one. Nearly every damn night. "I actually hate her. She's the reason why I've been staying at my parents' for the past couple weeks. It's just a friend helping out a friend." Gabriella nodded her head. "So what did you get your girlfriend?"

"Don't have one." He answered simply "And in some ways it's good. I'm not forced to worry about anyone else and telling them I love them."

"I take it that you don't like Valentine's Day?" Gabriella smiled at him looking straight into his ocean blue eyes. "You take it right." They spent the next few minutes talking about the no point holiday. Until Gabriella was called into the back by her manager. "Montez, we need to have a word with you."

"Yes sir." She turned to Troy. "Give me one minute, please?" She asked making her way to the back. "Montez!"

"Coming sir." Troy groaned as he felt his phone buzz.

_Dude! She'll be here in 20! Hurry your ass up!_

He gave her just a few more seconds before he got another from Chad. Troy shook his head and made his way out of the mall.

"Ms. Montez, we have some news for you."

"Am I getting fired?" Gabriella asked quickly with fear in her voice. Her manger chuckled "No, actually you're being promoted. Congratulations, you are the manager." He stood up and stoke out his hand. "Uh, thank you sir." Gabriella shook his hand and smiled. "May I go back to work?" she asked politely. He laughed at her. "You're the manager." Gabriella giggled "Thank You." she skipped back to counter only to find one of her co-workers helping an elderly woman. "Hey Jake, did you see a guy right here? You know he had sandy brown hair, a navy blue, and he had...striking blue eyes." Jake looked at her and shook his head. "Nope, sorry Gabby." She nodded her head and continued on working until her shift was over.

"Here man," Troy tossed all the things on the table in the kitchen. "Alright, Thanks bro, I owe you." Chad looked at all the things on the table. "Man this is a lot of stuff. Must have cost you a fortune!" Troy breathed in deeply, running a hand through his hair. "No, Chad. This cost you a fortune! You owe me sixty bucks! For your damn card! For your damn two dozen roses that I had pick up on the way here! For your damn cookie! And For the damn gas!" Chad held his hands up. "Dude, chill. Here's the money." Chad handed him the money and looked at the giant card. "Couldn't get a bigger card?" Chad smirked as Troy tighten his hands into fist. "Dude, what the hell is up with you? You were perfectly fine when you left."

"Well, not only because you had me running around like a crazy person, but I met someone...kind of." Chad gave him a look. "She works at the cookie shop,"

"The one with sexy ass?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I don't know Chad. I didn't ask her to bend over."

"What so important about her? It's just a girl," Troy shook his head. "Not to mention the fact that she's beautiful and sweet, but she too hates Valentine's Day. Practically every girl I know loves this damn day. She was the first girl I knew who didn't like this day and she was just so...beautiful."

"Dude, don't get hooked on a girl, ever, especially if you don't know her. Being hooked on a girl just makes things harder than they already are, so take my advice, never settle down." Troy made his way to the door. "Whatever, I'm leaving before I run into your girlfriend or over her." he opened the door to find Tina standing there; speaking of the devil. He groaned as he let her in. "Faggot."

"Whore." They said as they passed each other. Troy got in his car and backed out of the drive way, but not before letting a stray dog into Tina's unlocked beat up car.

"I don't know, Shar. But he had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Gabriella said to her friend as they walked around in the mall. "Why don't you call him?" Sharpay asked as she drank her coffee. "We didn't exchange numbers." Sharpay grabbed onto Gabriella's arm, making her stop. "How could you not exchange numbers?" Gabriella shook her head. "I don't give every guy I have a two minute conversation with my number." They continued walking. "If you mind don't me asking, why are you so hooked on this guy? You've met other guys with blue eyes and you've never been so hooked."

"He also hates Valentine's Day."

"Excuse me; I'm looking for someone who works here." Troy said when he reached the counter of the cookie shop. "Ok, may have their name?" Jake asked behind the counter. "Uh," He didn't know her name. He didn't look at her name tag. They didn't exchange names. They just rambled on about how there was no point to this holiday. "Montez!" He suddenly remembered. "I think that's her last name." Jake nodded "Gabriella Montez, you missed her about ten minutes ago. She should be walking around the mall. She always walks out the door you came through. "

"Alright, Thanks." Troy went around the mall looking for her. After a while he sat down on one the benches by the door of where she would leave through. He was off in another world until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Hey bro," Troy jumped up "Chad, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Tina?" Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Broke up with her. Mostly because her other boyfriend was sitting next to us." Troy patted his back. "Sorry about that man." Chad shook his head. "It's alright, I decided to come to the skate shop, probably buy a new board. Wanna come?" Troy nodded his head "Sure."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Chad asked, both walking towards the shop. "I was, uh, looking for someone." Troy replied, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Hey man," Chad stopped, holding Troy back. "I'd know that ass anywhere." Chad pointed to the back of a woman, bending down to pick something she dropped. "I'm going over there. My hair look good?" Troy nodded "Sure." they made their way towards the young lady, once she turned around, she immediately locked eyes with Troy. "Hey," They both said in unison, blushing softly. "I'm Chad." He gave her a cocky smile and held his hand out, completely ignoring the looks they were giving each other. "I was looking for you." Troy said, his cheeks taking in a soft pink. "Oh, I got off of work more than an hour ago. I was expecting to see you when I came back, but you were gone."

"I'm sorry about that. I had to be somewhere else." Gabriella nodded. "I understand."

"Do you two know each other?" Chad asked, confused. "Uh," They both said. "A little bit." Troy finished. "This is so not my day." Chad said turning around, making his way to the skate shop. "We didn't have the chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Troy Bolton." He held his hand out. Gabriella took his hand. "I'm..."

"Gabriella Montez. I know." She gave him an odd look. Troy knew what she was thinking. "I'm not a stalker or anything. I came by earlier and they told me your name." she giggled. "Right,"

"Uh, I was going to get a coffee. Do you want to come?" Troy asked after an awkward silence. "Sure, yeah." luckily the coffee shop was just a couple stores down as they ran into an uncomfortable silence. "What would you like?" Troy asked once they got in line. "Hot Chocolate." Troy smiled at her. "Do you have thing for chocolate?" Gabriella grinned as they moved forward. "A little bit, but I do have a big thing for chocolate strawberries."

"That so?" He grinned. "That is so."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Both Troy and Gabriella shared a look. "What may I get you?"

"Two hot chocolates, please."

"Two hot chocolates coming up. That would be 3.87" Gabriella started to pull her share of the money until she was stopped by Troy. "Let me." he paid for the drinks. He gave Gabriella hers while lifting his up to his face. "Red and Pink cups? How cheesy." Gabriella giggled softly. "Tell me about it."

"Do you want sit in here or outside?"

"Uh, if you don't mind outside. There's actually a really nice fountain by the mall." She all of sudden felt a bit shy. "I know where you are talking about. Let's go." They exited the mall, going to fountain that Gabriella had mentioned. They sat down, both not knowing how to start a conversation. "Want to play ten questions?" Troy asked all of a sudden, frightening her just a bit. "What happened to twenty questions?"

"Twenty's to long, c'mon." Gabriella sighed with a smile. "Yeah, ok." Troy faced his body towards hers. "Ok, how old are you?"

"I just turned twenty-one. How about you?"

"Twenty-two last December. What city do you live in?"

"Albuquerque, You?"

"Albuquerque, what high school did you go to?"

"Albuquerque High"

"There's an Albuquerque High?"

"Yep. That counts as a question by the way." Gabriella smirked.

"Damn," He mumbled. "Do you go to college?"

"Yeah, U of A. Do you go to college?"

"U of A as well. What are studying?"

"I'm studying to become a nurse. You?"

"Teacher."

"Really?"

"Yeah and that counts as a question by the way," He smirked. Gabriella giggled. "Favorite Holiday?"

"Mm, that's a good one," He scratched his head making his hair go every which way, Gabriella giggled at his actions. "Thanksgiving, I love food and I'm a family kind of guy. What about yours?" Gabriella breathed in deeply. "Mm, Halloween. I love getting free candy." Troy chuckled. "Alright, that's cool, Mm, when's your birthday?"

"February 8th, how about yours?"

"December 15th, why do you hate Valentine's Day?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty much since I was a teenager I didn't find the point to it. You have all these other days to tell them you love them, and you choose one specific day to say that? Pretty dumb. In my junior year, I was with this guy. I think I was just starting to fall for him and we were going to go out on Valentine's Day. I hated Valentine's Day, but couldn't have him upset, so I said yeah, and I was kind of excited that day. School was just about let out, I was in English when I heard this girl say that the previous night she slept with a guy for the first time, her friend asked for his name, and she said the name of the guy I was with. Then she said she was going to meet up with him later to have another round after his date with his girlfriend. Once the bell rang I was the first one out. Later that night he came by, and my best friend and I slapped him on face and kicked him in the crotch."

"Oh man." Troy said while softy covering his crotch with his hand as if he could feel the pain. Gabriella giggled. "I'm sorry I asked." He said sincerely. "It's ok. I'm just glad I didn't sleep with him. That's why I go saying, Happy Singles Awareness Day because it also makes single people feel lonely. Why do hate Valentine's?" She rubbed her hands against her arm from the cool breeze. "Pretty much the same reasons as you, except for, you know the cheating, but I have never had Valentine."

"Ever?" Troy shook his head. "I've never been a good looking guy. I mean, when I was a freshman in high school I had this gap between my teeth and I still had baby fat, so girls didn't find me cute, maybe baby cute, but not I-want-him-to-be-my-boyfriend cute. When I was a sophomore, I had lost the baby fat, but I still had the gap, and I got acne. When I was a junior, I had the acne and the braces. When I was a senior I lost the acne and the braces, but I look like a fifth-teen year old. Pretty much it."

"Wow, so I take it you weren't a popular guy?" She breathed in, still trying to warm up her arms. Troy shook his head, placing his arm around her shoulders helping her to get warm. "Not really, my best friend was in a way, because he got around, what about you?" She too shook her head. "I was more of a geek. I was well known in a way, but not really the popular girl. You do know we are beyond ten questions, right?" Troy shrugged his shoulders. "We'll make it twenty." They both laughed, Gabriella's laugh making Troy's heart beat a little faster. They both were startled, when they heard Gabriella's phone ring. She looked at the ID. "I have to take this, I'm sorry. Hello...I'm hanging out with a friend...I have classes tomorrow...ok, fine...fine...ok...on my way. Bye Mom. I'm sorry Troy; my parents want me to babysit my brother. I have to go." She gathered her stuff and started to make her way to her car. Troy caught up with her. "I'll walk you to your car."

They spent the next few moments playing their game. "Can we switch numbers?" He asked when they reached her car. She turned to her him a cheeky smile. "You now that counts as a question?" Troy nodded. "So does yours, which means I have four questions left and you have four. Truce?" She nodded in agreement. "Truce that counted as a question by the way." She giggled, pulling out her phone to switch numbers. "Put your number in." She handed him her phone while he handed his to her. Troy opened the car door for her. "I'll see you around." Gabriella smiled at him. "See you around." Troy quickly leant in and kissed her lips sweetly. "See you around."

Two weeks later. They were both walking hand in hand in the park. "You know I've been thinking, I have three questions left, and I want to use one of 'em right now." He stooped and made her face him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Gabriella looked at her feet. Troy became worried that he was going a little to fast. "I'm sorry, if this is to fast for you, I just..." Gabriella closed his lips together with her fingers. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, now will you kiss me?" Troy pulled her closer and kissed her. "That counts as a question on your part." He mumbled against her lips making both of them laugh.

Seven months later. Troy finished moving in the last of Gabriella's boxes into her living room. She had enough with living with her previous roommates, so she bought a three-bedroom apartment. "That's all 'em babe." He sighed as leant against the kitchen counter. Gabriella handed him a cold water bottle. "Thank you, Troy." She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, and giggled when he chugged his water causing some of it to dribble from the corner of his lips. "Let's take a break. I'm tired and it is surprisingly hot out there."

"Well, we have been moving things for two and a half hours." Troy sent her a look. "What do you mean _we_? I recall you calling quits an hour into the move." Gabriella gasped and tapped his backside. "You go sit; I'm going to order a pizza." Troy smirked and tried to smack her backside, but she was too quick; she slapped his hands. "Sit. Now."

"I'm full," he tossed half of a slice into the box. "You should be. You nearly ate four slices. I only had two." Troy shrugged and made himself more comfortable against the wall with his knees up. Gabriella wiped off her mouth with the napkin and tried her best to straddle Troy. His thighs giving her support to lean back against. "I was thinking, I have three questions left, so I'm going use one of them right now." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand playing with his ear lobe softly. "Do you want to move in with me?" Troy kept quiet, worrying her. He saw it in her eyes and inwardly grinned. "Do I get to pick out the furniture?" Gabriella smiled widely and kissed him with passion. "No way in hell," she mumbled against his lips. "That counted as a question." Troy laughed as her pushed down to the floor, showering her in kisses.

Year and a half later. Twenty-four year Troy parked outside their apartment. It was 1:00, school had lead out early for a teachers convention that he fortunately did not need to attend the next day, giving him and the students Friday off. It was his first year teaching, and was enjoying it. He was also going to enjoy his four-day weekend. The rest of the students and teachers had three days, but he decided to take a personal day and have Monday off. He opened the door to find his twenty-three year old girlfriend lying on the couch watching _I Love Lucy._ Gabriella was currently in her last year of college and was three weeks shy of her graduation. "Is this what you do when you have no classes? Lie down on your butt all day?" He kid, kneeling in front of her, pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose then on her lips. She giggled into kiss. "No, usually my other boyfriend and I go to a nude beach, and drink martinis." She kid back earning her a tap on her backside. "How was your day, Troy?" He sat down in front of her, leaning against the couch as her fingers played with the collar of his dress shirt. "It's been ok, but it's going to get better when we have our date tonight. You sure you don't have classes tomorrow?" They laced their fingers, as she shook her head. "A paper is due tomorrow, but I turned it in early earning me extra points for it." Troy smirked. "That's my little Einstein." She let go of his hand, and slapped his chest. "Oh be quiet." Gabriella pouted. Troy laughed and kissed her hand. "I am going to have some lunch." Gabriella sat up. "Why didn't you have lunch at the school?" Troy shrugged his shoulders. "They had that crap that taste nasty, and I didn't feel like going off campus and getting something. Besides I was kind of hoping for your killer turkey sandwiches." Troy gave her a pleading look. She shook her head and pulled him into the kitchen, ready to prepare his meal.

Troy gave her a childish grin when she set the plate down in front of him. "Thank you, baby." He said in a mouthful. He closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and leant in to give her a kiss. She giggled at the crumbs of food on his lips; she quickly placed a napkin on top of her lips, and kissed him through the napkin. "I'm going to get ready, have fun with your sandwich." Gabriella got off the chair, and was going to go in the hallway into their bedroom. "Wait! Our date isn't until six, and it's only 1:30. Don't you think it's a little early?" Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, but it takes a while to get ready. I need to take a shower and shave. I'll get out around 2:30, then I need to get my hair done; I should be finished by 3:15. I need to find something to wear; by then it will probably be 3:45. I need to put my make up on, finished by 4:10. Need to get the right shoes, 4:25. Switch purses, and make sure it goes, 4:35. Once I make sure I look fine, I need to put lotion on my arms and legs, 4:45. Then, we have to leave by 5:20 because we are taking the street instead of the freeway because of traffic." Troy blankly stared at her. "Sorry I asked."

"Lets go take a walk, I'm full, and don't feel like driving yet." Troy stood up from his chair, holding his hand out. Gabriella took his hand, and stood up, taking her purse with her. They walked quietly along the sidewalk, giving each others hands small squeezes. Soon after, they sat down on nearby bench. The bench was close to a flower garden that now and then they would sit down at night, and look at the sky. "Wow, we walked pretty far." Troy exclaimed as he placed a warm arm around Gabriella's shoulders. She sighed in content. "I'm glad we have this weekend together. It's been a while since we've been alone, and been able to relax." Troy kissed her temple, and locked his fingers with hers. "Things have been pretty hectic for the both of us. Once you graduate, and summer starts things are going to calm down. You'll see," Gabriella placed her head on his shoulder. "Have you decided which hospital you're going with?" He asked softy, a finger tracing her bare arm. "Yeah, I'm going with the one that's twenty minutes from the apartment. I get a day off every six days, and I go in at 7:30, and I get out 4:15. I'm going to start two weeks after my graduation, which means we have two weeks with each other."

"I know what we should do during those two weeks," Gabriella giggled "What should we do?" Troy looked at her with a smile. "We should get married." Gabriella looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" Troy got down on his knee, and held a silver diamond ring between his thumb, and index finger. "Gabriella, will you marry me?" Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "Yes, Troy, yes, yes." Troy slid the ring onto her left ring finger. "You made me so happy right now. I love you so much, Brie." He took her by the waist, and brought her into his arms. "I love you too. I can't believe it this feels so surreal. We're getting married!" Troy chuckled as he cupped her cheeks. "Yeah, we are." He kissed her lips with passion. Soon there tongues were battling. It was Troy who suggested that they should get back to the apartment before they made love with strangers passing by at every minute. They spent the rest of the night and weekend celebrating...in their bedroom.

It was February 13, just around 9:00 in the evening. Troy and Gabriella were currently in a hospital room. They were having their first child. Troy had the biggest smile on his face meanwhile Gabriella was in pain waiting on the doctor for her epidural. Both couldn't be more ecstatic to be parents. Gabriella told him the news on the night of their wedding as they were having their first dance as husband and wife.

_"Mm, I am so tired." Gabriella said as leant her head on her husbands shoulder. "Me too, but we have our honeymoon to look forward to." They swayed side to side as he kissed her temple. "You know I have two questions left," Troy chuckled. "Well good for you because I have no more. My last question was when I proposed." Gabriella breathed in deeply. "I'm going to use one right now. Babe, I know we've never discussed children, but would you ever want to have one?" She asked softy looking into his eyes. "Yeah, I would." He said not quite knowing where she was headed. "Good because I'm pregnant." Troy slowed their movements down. "What? You're...you're p-pregnant?" Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I am." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "I love you much." He set her down when a realization hit him. "But Baby you had Champaign, that's..." Gabriella giggled as she placed a single finger over his lips. "No sweetheart, you had Champaign, I had apple cider. That's why I wanted Sharpay to hand us the drinks instead of a waiter. I'm more clever than you give me credit for." Troy set his hands on her curves his thumbs soothingly rubbing her stomach. "How far are you?" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his head closer to hers. "One month, I'm 99.9% sure the little one was conceived on the night we celebrated our engagement." Troy chuckled, his lips leaning closer to hers. "We both forgot that night." Gabriella giggled, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing softly on his cheek bone. "With our happiness, and certain needs; protection was last on our minds." Troy kissed her lips softy. "You're going to be a great Mom." Gabriella kissed his cheek. "You're going to be a great Dad," She pressed her lips against his. "I love you, Daddy." Troy laughed. "I love you too, Mommy." They kissed once more time with the biggest smiles on their faces before their guests stepped on floor, and started to dance as well reminding them where they were. _

"Ok, Gabriella, are you ready for the epidural?" The doctor asked as she looked at Gabriella's chart. "I've been ready." the doctor put on her gloves. "Ok I want warn you about the effects..." Gabriella waved her and sat up straighter. "I know the effects, I'm a nurse. Just please hurry with it." The doctor chuckled, and lifted the back of the t-shirt she was wearing. "Well, if you are a nurse; then you should be wearing the gowns the hospital provides. Mr. Bolton, would you mine holding your wife's hand for me while inject the epidural?" Troy slid his chair closer to the bed, and took a hold of her hands. "I know, but they feel very uncomfortable, so I'm wearing my husband's old t-shirt."

"I don't blame you. Now please hold still." Gabriella tightened her grip on Troy's hand. "Ok, all done, it may take a few minutes to kick in. I am going to check how you dilated, and I will be back later." Troy helped Gabriella lean back as the doctor was ready to check. "You've dilated three centimeters. Still have a way to go. I'll be back in a bit to check on you again." The couple nodded. "I can't wait to meet our daughter," Troy exclaimed as he kissed her stomach. "I'm going to spoil her." Gabriella giggled as she played with the strands of hair on his neck. "I'm sure you will. Troy, I want to apologize for my mood swings. I know these past couple of months were hard, and thank you for the middle of the night runs for my cravings." Troy chuckled, and kissed her cheek. "You were growing a human in your body, and now you're going to give birth. The least I could do was make it a bit easier." They shared a soft kiss. "That you did." Another kiss was shared until five people entered the room. It was their parents plus Gabriella's brother. "Abby!" The five year old boy shrieked his old sister's nickname that he gave her ever since he said his first word. _Gabby_ was just a little too difficult. "Hey handsome, come here." Gabriella held out her arms. All six adults let out a chuckle as this little boy made his best to make his way on top of the bed with one leg dangling in the air. Troy took pity on the little boy and helped up the bed. "Thanks Troy!" He soon wrapped his small little arms around his sister's neck. "I missed you Abby." He gave her a sloppy kiss on cheek. "I missed you too, handsome."

"Abby is the baby here yet?" Gabriella laughed. "No, not yet." Jacob nodded his head. "Hi sweetie," Maria greeted as she placed a kiss in her daughter's cheek. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad," Richard squeezed her shoulders and kissed her head. "Hi Gabriella," Gabriella looked at her parents-in-law. "Hi Jack, Hi Lucy." She greeted with a smile. Jack smiled back while Lucy asked. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, I guess. I had an epidural, so..." Gabriella was interrupted by her little brother's pleads. "Daddy! Daddy! I want ice cream!" Richard placed Jacob on top of his shoulders. "Alright, come on."

"I'll go with you, Gabriella, do you want anything?" Maria asked. "Ice chips, please." Maria nodded her head. "Ok, Jack, Lucy, want anything?" Lucy made her way to the door. "I'll go too. I can get coffee. Jack, you sure you don't want anything?" Jack nodded his head in assurance. "Troy, you good?" Richard asked his son-in-law. "I'm good, thanks though." The five of them left, leaving Jack, Troy, and Gabriella. "So, both of you ready to be parents?" Jack asked as Troy sat on the bed next to Gabriella, Jack taking his seat. The couple shared a look. "Yeah, we are,"

Jack nodded his head and smiled. "I'm proud of the both of you. I know you guys are going to love her and take care of her." Troy and Gabriella smiled as the doctor walked in. "Good Evening, Gabriella I am going to check how much you dilated since I last checked. Ok?" Gabriella nodded her head and sat up straighter. "I think I'm going to wait in the hallway," Jack exclaimed as he stood up from chair making Gabriella laugh. "Sorry this makes you uncomfortable Jack." Jack gave her an ok sign with his fingers as he closed the door. Troy positioned the pillows behind Gabriella for her to lean back on. "Well, it seems the baby is ready to make her way out, within the past hour you've dilated four centimeters. You are seven centimeters. There's chance the baby will come before midnight. I'll be back in an hour, take it easy." The doctor left, entering the soon-to-be grandparents and uncle.

11:50 p.m.

"Ok, Gabriella, you'll be giving a natural birth, so just bear with us for the next few minutes." One of the nurses said setting up the equipment for the birth. "Ok," Gabriella panted. "Gabriella, you'll be giving birth here in this room. I'll need all visitors to step out, please." The soon-to-be grandparents and uncle plus the best friends of the soon-to-be parents stepped out with smiles on their faces. "Are you ready to deliver this baby, Gabriella?" The doctor asked while putting on her gloves. "More than ever," Gabriella panted, sweat already tracing down her forehead. "Just give us a couple more minutes and we will start delivering."

"Gabriella, Baby, I love you so much." Troy said with probably one of the biggest smiles on his face. "I...love you too, but right now I'm tempted to cut off your penis with nearest scalpel." Troy laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry to break the love fest, but it's been four minutes, and we need to get this baby out." Gabriella let out a shaky breath. "This is how we are going to do it; I'll count to ten and you will give me a big push for ten seconds and we'll do that until I start to see the head of the baby, when I see the head I'm going to tell you when to push instead of counting to ten. Got it?" Troy and Gabriella nodded their heads. "Yes, got it, can we start now?" Gabriella asked impatiently. "Let's start counting down from ten," Troy, Gabriella, and the doctor counted from ten and Gabriella let out her first push for ten seconds. "Ok, Gabriella take a breath. Troy, time to time wipe her forehead." The nurse handed Troy a cloth, she giggled quietly when he accepted the cloth with shaky hands. "Ok, let's start again." Gabriella pushed again for ten seconds with tears and sweat cascading down her cheeks. "You're doing a great job, Gabriella. Take a breath from the oxygen mask." Troy helped her place the mask over her nose and mouth. "T-Troy, this hurts." Troy wiped her face with the cloth. "I know baby, but I'm so proud of you." He placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Let's start this again, Gabriella, I'm going to need a big push."

"C'mon baby, big push." Troy encouraged. Gabriella pushed for ten seconds. "Ok, I can see the head, keep pushing Gabriella." Gabriella pushed again. "One more push."

Gabriella shook her head. "I can't, I'm too tired." Troy wiped her face again. "Just one push, Baby, I know you can do it. Here take a breath." He placed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. "Gabriella, I need you to push, just a couple more minutes." The doctor said. Gabriella took another breath and pushed. "Gabriella, push." She pushed again, fresh tears and beads of sweat running down her cheeks. Cries filled the room.

"Congratulations, your baby girl is here!" Troy smiled and kissed his wife's temple then lips. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked Troy. He nodded and took a hold of the scissors; cutting the umbilical cord. "We'll take her for a couple of minutes to get cleaned off, as well as your wife." A nurse said while his baby girl was taken to a different room. Troy walked to his wife as they finished cleaning her up and kissed her with love and passion. "I love you so much," He mumbled against her lips as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you too," They shared another kiss. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" The nurse smiled at the couple. Gabriella smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks again as her daughter was placed in her arms. "Hi," Gabriella choked out as a finger gently traced the soft baby cheek. "She's so beautiful," Troy said with tears in his eyes, a hand supporting his daughter's small head. "Do you have a name?" A nurse asked with a pen in hand. The new parents nodded. "Emily Isabella Bolton."

_Emily Isabella Bolton_

_Born on February 14, 2010 at 12:03 A.M._

_In Albuquerque Grace Hospital _

Gabriella looked at Troy. "I have a question for you...Do you still hate valentine's day?" Troy looked at her with a smile knowing what she meant. "No...It's one of the best days of my life." Gabriella kissed his lips softly. "One of my favorite days. The day I met you, and the day our daughter was born. Happy Valentine's Day." Troy kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Valentine's Day.

It was the day that people told the ones they love just how much they love them.

But there's no point to it.

Why do you choose one day out of 365 to tell someone you love them.

No point to Valentine's Day.

It's just an excuse for Hallmark to make more money, for people to make up for forgotten birthdays and anniversaries.

If you forget Valentine's Day, say Hello to the cold shoulder.

No point to the day.

Wrong.

There was a point to Valentine's Day.


End file.
